beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Performance Tip - Atomic
is a Performance Tip released as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It debuted with the release of the B-80 Random Booster Vol. 6 Tornado Wyvern .4G.At on April 29th, 2017. Description Atomic features a free rotating ball tip, akin to its predecessor Orbit, surrounded by a four tabbed, free rotating ring. Unlike Orbit, the ball of Atomic is approximately 3.4 times larger in volume or 1.3 times wider in diameter, in theory, the wider tip would increase a Beyblade's Knock-Out defense by having greater surface area and friction, however, in practice the free rotating nature of the ball reduces most of the Knock-Out resistance given by the surface area of the ball. Like other ball based defensive Performance Tips, the tabs around Atomic are meant to act as brakes against Knock-Outs at the cost of stamina by striking against the stadium floor, however, the larger diameter makes such contact rare. If hard launched, the greater surface area creates a semi-aggressive movement pattern early in the battle, bringing the Beyblade close to the Tornado Ridge. While these features may imply that an Atomic combination would be easy to Knock-Out, in reality the heavy weight of Switch-Strike/God Layers, Core Discs and Atomic's own weight compensates for the rotating ball. Furthermore, the free rotating tip increasing the Burst resistance of an Atomic combination, however, Atomic's spring lock is noticeably weaker than Orbit's, making Atomic lag behind its predecessor in terms of Burst resistance. In addition to the Defensive properties, Atomic features high Stamina and spin-equalization potential as well as the free rotating nature reduces friction with the stadium floor, the wide ball tip keeps a combination stable and thus prevents scraping and the free spinning ring increases procession time and Life-After-Death. Use in Defense Combinations Atomic can be used in the Defense combination (MGC) Alter Chronos (Stamina Mode) 0/2/4/5/7 Glaive/Cross/Star Atomic. The heavy weight of 0/2/4/5/7 adds Knock-Out resistance and Stamina to the combination while Alter Chronos reduces recoil. Atomic bolsters the Stamina of the 0/2/4/5/7 Disc, bolsters the Life-After-Death of Glaive/Cross/Star and bolsters the Burst resistance of Alter Chronos. These factors allow the combination to resists Knock-Outs and Bursts and out spin the opponent. Use in Stamina Combinations Atomic can be put to use in the Stamina combination (A Mold God Chip) Guardian Kerbeus/Deep Chaos 0/2/4/5/7 Glaive/Cross/Star Atomic. The heavy weight of 0/2/4/5/7 adds Knock-Out resistance to and bolsters the Stamina of the combination. Atomic further bolsters the Stamina of Guardian Kerbeus/Deep Chaos and the 0/2/4/5/7 Disc, bolsters the Life-After-Death of Glaive/Cross/Star and adds the Burst resistance to the combination. These factors allow the combination to resist Knock-Outs and Bursts and out spin the opponent. Use in Attack Combinations Atomic can be put to use in the Stationary Attack combination (MGC) Sieg Xcalibur/Twin Nemesis (Upper Attack Mode) 0/2/4/5/7 Glaive/Cross/Star Atomic. The heavy weight of Sieg Xcalibur and a Core Disc add Knock-Out resistance and the weight distribution of Twin Nemesis and Core Disc add Stamina. Atomic further bolsters the Stamina of Twin Nemesis and the 0/2/4/5/7 Disc, bolsters the Life-After-Death of Glaive/Cross/Star and adds Burst resistance to the combination and the aggressive movement early in battle bolsters Attack potential. These factors allow the combination to Burst or out spin the opponent. Use in Spin Equalization Combinations Atomic can be put to use in the Spin Equalization combination (A Mold God Chip) Drain Fafnir Polish/0/2/4/5/7 Glaive/Cross/Star Atomic. The heavy weight of the 0/2/4/5/7 Disc bolsters Knock-Out resistance to and bolsters the Stamina of the combination while the left spin nature of Drain Fafnir reduces recoil. Atomic further bolsters the Stamina of the Layer and the 0/2/4/5/7 Disc, bolsters the Life-After-Death of Glaive/Cross/Star/Polish, bolsters the spin equalization potential of Drain Fafnir and further bolsters Burst resistance. These factors allow the combination to equalize spin with and out spin a right spin opponent. Overall Overall, Atomic features high Knock-Out resistance when paired with Core Discs and high Stamina and Life-After-Death when paired with Disc Frames such as Glaive and Cross. But, Orbit may have higher Burst resistance due to Atomic's slightly weaker spring lock. Nonetheless, Atomic is a key part of today's metagame for any type of combination and as such is a must have for competitive bladers. Products Takara Tomy * B-80 Random Booster Vol. 6 Tornado Wyvern .4G.At - 01: Tornado Wyvern 4Glaive Atomic (translucent lime green and opaque purple ring) * B-80 Random Booster Vol. 6 Tornado Wyvern .4G.At - 02: Exceed Evil-eye Gravity Atomic (translucent dark green and opaque red ring) * B-80 Random Booster Vol. 6 Tornado Wyvern .4G.At - 03: Fang Fenrir Polish Atomic (translucent black and opaque yellow ring) * B-98 Beyblade God Customize Set - Ark Bahamut 2Bump Atomic (translucent black and opaque purple ring) Hasbro * E1028 Wyvron W3 4Glaive Atomic (lime green and purple ring) Gallery Takara Tomy Hasbro Trivia References